forrestgumpfandomcom-20200223-history
Jenny Curran
Jenny Curran she was Forrest Gump's childhood friend and love interest. She was played by Robin Wright as an adult and by Hanna Hall as a child. Birth and Education Jenny Curran was born on July 16th, 1945 in Taylo♙, Arkansas. Her mother died when she was 5 years old. She was raised by their father, a farmer, who physically and sexually abused Jenny and her sisters. Forrest first meets Jenny on the bus to school, and she invites him to sit next to her after all the other kids on the bus said "You can't sit here". She asks Forrest about his legs, and also asks: "Are you stupid or something?". They soon become best friends and they spend much time together, near a large tree, where she teaches him to read, and he showed her how to dangle. The two stay out quite late, because Jenny doesn't want to go home. The next day, Forrest and Jenny walk home when the same kids from the bus cruise up on bikes and throw rocks at Forrest, knocking him off his feet after which Jenny urges him to run, screaming "Run Forrest, run!", which he does, and when the boys give chase, they are unable to catch Forrest because the leg braces, that formerly made it difficult to walk and run, break off. He runs across town, literally kicking up dust as he passes. Then one day, Jenny isn't at school and Forrest goes to her house, which is on a farm. Jenny's drunken father pursues Jenny and Forrest, but they hide in a cornfield, where they kneel down and pray to God, "Dear God. Make me a bird. So that I can fly, far far away". Jenny's father is arrested, and she is sent to live with her grandmother in her trailer. But occasionally she would go out and stay with Forrest, claiming she was scared. Forrest believed this was due to her Grandma's dog. "He was a mean old dog." College Jenny and Forrest remained best friends through high school and when he is targeted by the same bullies, now in a truck, Jenny once more yells "Run, Forrest, run!" Jenny attends a college, but Forrest is unable to attend with her because "It's an all-girls college". One night, when he goes to visit Jenny in the pouring rain with a box of chocolates, Forrest notices a car in which Jenny and her date Billy are trying to make out, but when Jenny accidentally hits her head against the car window, Forrest mistakenly believes that Billy is hurting her and opens the door to the car and proceeds to beat him, in his own car. Billy gets mad and drives off. Jenny despite being annoyed, invites Forrest into her room, and it is implied that Forrest is still a virgin. She takes her bra off and places his hand on her breast. They make a joke and laugh, about something that never happened in Home Economics class and the camera pans out to show her terrified room mate sitting in bed just a few feet away from them, still awake. While in college, Jenny gets into trouble after she is caught taking almost naked photos in her college vest for Playboy magazine. She is expelled, and is soon hired by a man to work in a strip club. Forrest sees the naked pictures of Jenny in the ''Playboy ''magazine after an army buddy of his tosses it to him, and then goes to see her at the strip club. She is playing a song with a guitar on stage and the men are not too happy about her covering herself up in the strip club, and after some men try to grab Jenny's legs, and pour a drink on her, Forrest beats them up and jumps on the stage, gets Jenny and attempts to walk her out the door, although it ends in embarrassment for both of them. They have a small interaction outside, where Jenny scolds Forrest for always trying to play the hero with her, to which Forrest replies it's because he loves her. Jenny explains to Forrest that she is unsure of what to do in life. During this interaction, it's exposed to the viewers that Jenny has fallen into a depressed state, though not said, as she briefly leans off a bridge and comments on her death, asking Forrest if he thinks God would let her turn into a bird and fly away (paralleling a quote from the corn field earlier in the film). She then gets a lift from a complete stranger, to however far a blowjob would get her, but Forrest hits her with a bombshell. "They sending me, to Vietnam". She then tries to act like she cares, advising him to simply run away if he finds himself in danger, and he buys it. Hippie Jenny becomes a hippie and participates in the anti-Vietnam war protests, doing heavy drugs in the process. She is reunited with Forrest in Washington DC, while he was making a speech on the war, and they spend the day together, and go to a Black Panther Party safe house. However, Jenny's abusive boyfriend Wesley, the president of the SDS at Berkeley, hits her in front of Forrest and Forrest retaliates, by attacking him. Forrest and Jenny are forced to leave, and they spend the rest of the night together walking around Washington DC. The next day, Jenny leaves for San Francisco with Wesley, much to Forrest's dismay. Before Jenny leaves, Forrest gives her his Congressional medal of honor, crediting her for his earning it. Forrest returns to Greenbow and frequently thinks of Jenny and is hoping that she is happy in whatever she is doing. However, during this time, Jenny succumbs further to a life of drugs, and even comes close to attempting suicide by almost leaping off the top floor of a hotel. Return to Greenbow One day, Jenny arrives at Forrest's home and stays with him for a while. Forrest explains that they'd walk a lot together. He did all the talking and she did all the listening, and Forrest also tells her about Vietnam, playing ping pong, the shrimping business, and his mother going up to Heaven where her own mother is. One day, they happened to walk in front of Jenny's father's abandoned house, where she was abused by her father as a child. Though Forrest hadn't stopped talking, Jenny walked up to the house and looked at it for a few seconds. She then threw her shoes at the house, and then proceeded to pick up a handful of rocks and feverishly throw them at the house, hitting boards and breaking windows, all the while saying things like, "How dare you." It's suggested that this is the moment when Forrest realizes that Jenny's father had molested her and her sisters. She then runs out of rocks and falls to the ground, crying, to which Forrest quietly sits with her, and (in his narration) says, "I guess sometimes there just aren't enough rocks." The next few days, things go well, as Forrest gives Jenny flowers, Jenny gives Forrest running sneakers, and they learn how to dance. On July 4th, 1976, the US National Bicentennial, Forrest asks Jenny to marry him, but Jenny refuses, saying, "You don't want to marry me." Forrest is hurt, feeling that Jenny doesn't love him, and replies with: "I'm not a smart man, but I know what love is." Later that night, Jenny comes into Forrest's room, saying she does love him, and the two have sex. Jenny leaves early the next morning, leaving Forrest heart-broken and lonely. She gets a job as a waitress in Savannah, Georgia, and in mid-1978, sees news footage of Forrest running across America, and is amazed. Present Day In the movie, Forrest Gump Jr. first appears towards the end of the movie when Forrest comes to visit Jenny in Georgia. As they talk, and Jenny starts to apologize for all the times she acted badly to Forrest because of her own problems, there's a knock at the door, to which a woman drops off a little boy to Jenny. To which Jenny introduces the little boy to Forrest. Then he asks Jenny if he can go watch T.V. She says yes but to keep it low. Jenny tells Forrest that her son is named Forrest. Also because she named him after his daddy to which Forrest asks her if she knows another man named Forrest. Which Jenny replies, "You're his daddy Forrest." This sends Forrest into a shock but Jenny tells him he didn't do anything wrong and that Forrest Jr is one of the smartest kids in his class. Forrest then goes into the room to watch Sesame Street with his son and begins bonding with him. Jenny later reveals that she is ill and is suffering from an unknown virus with no cure (heavily implied to be H.I.V) Forrest asks Jenny and little Forrest to come and live with him, where he promises to take care of both of them. The two marry soon after, in a ceremony at Forrest's house, and Jenny dies six months later, on March 22nd, 1982, the day that the space shuttle ''Columbia ''was launched on STS-3, (the third space shuttle mission). Near the end of the film, we see Forrest standing beside Jenny's grave, under their oak tree, talking to her. He mentions that he bought the land that had belonged to Jenny's father, and had the house bulldozed to the ground, and he is taking care of their son, little Forrest, reading with him, playing ping pong with him, taking him fishing, among other things. As Forrest mournfully leaves the grave, he stops and watches the birds fly (Implying that he realizes that God has answered Jenny's childhood prayer) In the last scene, Forrest is waiting with his son by the bus stop, waving him off to his first day of school. Gallery Jenny as hypee.gif|Jenny as a hippie. Forrest and Jenny talking to Lt. Dan on their wedding day.jpg|Forrest and Jenny talking to Lt. Dan on their wedding day. Were-You-Scared-In-Vietnam_.jpg|Forrest and Jenny's last time together before she dies. forrest-gump-jenny-grave.jpg|Forrest stands next to Jenny's grave. Category:Deceased Category:Characters